the rose garden
by http.suixidal
Summary: this is my first story so ehhhh i hope you like it
The rose garden by: lyssa.o

Chapter 1:

As I had drifted off into sleep, I was woken up by a adorable little bunny sleeping right next to me, "hey little bunny, how have you been?" I said, the bunny next to me was a bunny named Isabella she was the sweet little garden bunny.

When I had woken up, I realized I was wearing this beautiful white dress and I had fallen asleep under a tree, laying in a bed of rose petals, with my headphones in. My dearest friend, Lina had come with me to the garden, she was sitting next to me, under this tree, drawing, she had always loved to draw. Navi was a good friend of mine, though, she was under a different tree in the garden, She was sleeping under the tree also, except she hasn't woken up yet, we didn't talk much though. The reason she has fallen asleep cuz she cried too much over fan fiction. Then there was Salem, strange boy I'd say, he would always sit in the tree, always lost in thought. I usually come to this garden often, it's very quiet and peaceful, not many know about this garden, only a few people.

As I look around the garden, I hear this beautiful melody. I have no idea where it's coming from, I walk towards where the sound was coming from, it gets louder and louder, finally, I find what was making this sound, it was a music box, "where did this come from?" I ask. "I have no idea" as I turn around, I see Lina standing right behind me, "OH SHIT, er- I meant, why hello Lina, how was your day today?" I reply, "It's been wonderful so far, I'm having trouble of thinking what to draw, say can you help me think of something?" She asks. "Hmmmm... I know why don't you draw a rose? This is the rose garden after all" I reply, "why yes that would be wonderful! I'm gonna go draw that now, I'll see you later, goodbye" she says, I wave goodbye, and she runs back to the tree, I pick up the music box and place it into my pocket and start heading back.

As I'm walking, I find this picture on the ground. "What is this?" I say, I pick it up and I look at it, then all of a sudden, my world goes black.

Chapter 2:

My world changes. The roses around me are blood red, and the grass is dark green, but this time, i wasn't wearing a white dress, the dress I was wearing this time was the same exact dress, but black. I walk back over to the tree and I see a rope, just hanging there, as if somebody was about to commit suicide. "What the hell is going on here?!" I say, then all a sudden, my world goes black again.

I wake up under the tree, laying in the rose petals, in a beautiful white dress. Except this time, I'm holding the picture. As I look at it, it's a picture of what I just saw, a blood red rose. I look terrified. "Are you okay?" Navi asks, "yeah I'm fine" I reply.

I stand up and walk around, I go near some rose bushes, and I notice something, "Hmmm? What's this? I reply, I walk over to the bushes, and I see these steps leading somewhere, I walk down the steps and there's a entrance with vines coming down. As I walk through the vines, I see something really beautiful.

I see a waterfall and a little pond with fish jumping out of it. I see these beautiful trees with little birds in them, I see some little squirrels around, and I see some dear and some other animals.

"Woahhhhh" I reply, I walk around and I see a cave behind the waterfall, as I enter the cave and I see a white rose, "woah, I've never seen a white rose before" then I pull out the music box I found, and I put the white rose inside the box. As I'm walking around this beautiful place, I see someone in the distance, its Salem, he looked as if he was gonna cry. "Oh my, Salem, what's wrong?" I said. "I have lost the one I loved, she's gone, forever..." He replied "I'm so very sorry, may I ask how she left?" I asked him, "she passed away, she has taken her own life" he had replied, a single tear rolls down his cheek, I hugged him and told him I was sorry, "how did you know about this place?" I asked again, "I was looking for her, then I fell down the stairs, I started looking around here, i found her, but it was too late, she has already gone" he replied, I wanted to cry because it was so sad, "she had hung herself by that tree over there" I remembered what I had saw earlier, with the rope hanging by the tree, he pointed to a tree that looked exactly like the one I saw in that weird dream, i suddenly grew really scared, "are you okay?" Salem asked, "yeah I'm fine" I replied, "well I'm going to go now, I'll catch you later okay? I'm sorry about your friend, you'll be okay, I promise, goodbye my friend!" I said, "oh okay, thank you, goodbye" he responded.

Chapter 3:

I started running over to the tree as fast as I could, but then I run into something and fall, "ouch, that kinda hurt, wait, hmmm?" I look up and it seems I had tripped over a rock, but then I see a note and a rope leading somewhere, the note had said:

" ~ sometimes i wonder if I'm only a ghost, wearing human skin, i never chose, I listened to the devil, as he spoke, because he tempted me with a beautiful rose ~ "

It seemed kinda creepy, though I had decided to ignore it, I had put the note in my pocket and followed the rope, it had lead me to the tree, then I saw a picture nailed to the tree, I looked at the picture, and my world went black once again.

I woke up under the tree and I sat up, I looked up and saw the rope, just hanging there, I felt the music box in my pocket, I took it out and the rose that was once white, was now black, it matched my black dress, that was once white, the grass that was once light green, was now dark green, and roses that were all different colors, now we're all blood red. I got up and walked over to the rope, i touched the rope, but then, my world went black again.

I woke up under the same tree, everything went back to normal except this time, the picture was in my hand, & the rope was still there, and also right beside me was a untouched suicide note, I looked at the picture, & in the picture, was me, in a black dress, hanging by a rope, holding a black rose.

I couldn't control my body after that, and I felt no happiness what so ever, and I was super depressed, I uncontrollably, slowly walked over to the rope, "please, stop" held it in my hand, and put it around my neck, right then and there, I had said:

"I'm so sorry guys, but my time is up, and I'm leaving you all, goodbye, my dearest friends"

Then, I took my final breathe.

Chapter 4:

About 1 week later, there I was, in a coffin, wearing a beautiful white dress, with my headphones on, but nothing playing, around my coffin was a bunch of blood red rose petals, under the same tree I woke up under at the beginning.

All my friends were there, crying, asking why I would take my own life.

Lina:

" to my dearest friend, Luna, I still have no idea why you would take your own life, but you did, you were always there, helping me out with my problems, even when they were small, you were still there, I hope you know, you were always in my head, if I ever let you down, I'm sorry, just know that your in a better place and that you will be very much missed " she said, she walked away crying while holding a picture of a rose she just finished drawing.

Navi:

" to one of my very good friends, Luna, I also don't know why you left us, but you decided to leave us anyways, I remember all the good times we had together, no matter what I was always there for you, but this time I wasn't, and that's all my fault, I'm very sorry Luna, I'll try my best to help out everyone, I'll never let the same happen to anyone else, ever again, I will miss you, very much, I'm sorry Luna, Rest in peace " she said, she placed the music box in my coffin, and walked away with tears in her eyes.

Salem:

" To my love, Luna, I really don't get why you took you life and left me here all alone, I really don't, but you fucking did, I tried my best to comfort you and keep you happy, but I guess it wasn't enough to make you stay, God you have no idea how much I wish you were here right now, I wish i had gotten to you sooner, I'm so fucking sorry, I wish I saved you, I really do, but just remember that, no matter what, I will always love you, rest in peace Luna, goodbye my love" he walked over to my coffin and hugged my cold, lifeless body, he kissed my lips one last time, and placed the black and white rose in my hands so that I was holding it, then walked away crying his eyes out.

Chapter 5:

While everyone was crying while my coffin was being lowered into the ground, I watching them while sitting in one of the branches from the tree, I sat there and watched them lower my coffin, I was an angel, everything had made sense now, I sat in the tree and cried with my friends, even though they didn't know I was even there, I still cried, I was wearing a white dress, with my headphones in, picking at a black and white rose.

Lina felt a rose petal fall into her hands, she looked at it, "hmmm?" She said, she looked up and saw me, as an angel, a smile formed onto her face, and she wiped the tears off her face, she looked at the rose petal once more, and it seems like something was written on it, it said:

" ~ I'm so sorry, it's not your fault, remember that to my heart, you were the only one who held the key, yes I know, I had lost my fight, but please just hold on tight, I'm watching over you from the above, sending down the purest and whitest dove, to watch over you, and be my helpful eye, no matter what, I'll be here for you, forever & always, so keep this As a memory, goodbye, my dearest friend ~ "

She slightly smiled and wiped her tears away and looked up, and watched me smile one last time, and fade away, into the sound of the wind blowing against the roses.

~ goodbye, my friend, I hope one day to see you again ~

The End


End file.
